Question: In his history class, William took 5 exams. His scores were 96, 75, 98, 83, and 78. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $96 + 75 + 98 + 83 + 78 = 430$ His average score is $430 \div 5 = 86$.